


Midnight Snack

by premiumcable



Series: TWD Fics [37]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kitchen Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 05:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/premiumcable/pseuds/premiumcable
Summary: You get a lot more than you bargained for when you wake up in the middle of the night.





	Midnight Snack

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @grimes-slut!

The only thing you can see when you crack your eyes open is the slight illumination of the moon coming through your window. You had spent all day helping Maggie plant tomatoes in the garden after going on an early morning run with Abraham and Tara. To put it mildly, you had been extremely tired at the end of the day. As soon as Maggie had dismissed you, you had practically drug yourself back to the house you shared with Rick and Carl. You hadn’t even bother grabbing anything to eat, heading straight upstairs before changing out of your sweaty work clothes and into one of Rick’s old t-shirts you had swiped from the clothesline before collapsing in bed almost immediately.

Although you were desperate to turn over and fall back asleep, the pain in your stomach and the dryness of your throat dictated that you would be heading downstairs to the kitchen. Everyone would probably be asleep by now so you didn’t bother to put on any sweatpants, you didn’t plan on being down there for long. The call to return to your mattress as soon as you left it was strong.

You slowly open the door and head downstairs towards the kitchen. All the lights in the house are off as you pad over to the cupboard and grab a glass before turning on the faucet to grab some water before immediately bringing the glass to your lips. You sigh in relief as the cold liquid coats your dry throat, subsiding your thirst.

A soft cry emanating from the baby monitor wakes Rick from his slumber. He rises from the bed and heads over to the door of his room before opening it and heading across the hall to Judith’s room. As soon as he walks in he sees her pacifier sitting on the floor and immediately knows why she’s crying. After picking it up and giving it back to her, he’s able to soothe her back to sleep. He closes her door as he leaves her room with the intent of heading straight back to bed, but the sound of cursing from downstairs grabs his attention and he turns and heads toward the noise.

The light from the fridge illuminates the dark room as you look for something to satiate your hunger so you could head back to sleep, but your search proves fruitless. Letting the door close softly, you turn your focus to the cupboard immediately to the left. Your eyes search the shelves until they finally settle on something. A bag of almonds sits on the top shelf and you shift your weight to your toes as your stretch to reach the shelf, but it sits just out of reach and your fingers brush the bottom of the top shelf.

_Honestly who the hell keeps food on the top shelf?_

“Dammit!” You curse, your voice cutting through the silent house.

The sight that greets Rick when he makes it downstairs makes his throat run dry. You’re on your tip-toes, arm outstretched toward the top shelf. He recognizes the shirt you’re wearing as one of his that suspiciously went missing. Your posture has caused the shirt to hike up and he can see the black lace of your panties as they hug your shapely behind. He hadn’t told anybody, but he’d been harboring feelings for you since the moment he met you, but there was quite an age gap that had prevented him from acting on his feelings. He’d always assumed that his feelings were unrequited and that you wouldn’t have any interest in him.

Oh, but how wrong he was. You remember how sexy he looked out in the field of the prison when you first saw him. His shirt had been soaked through with sweat and had clung to his lean muscles. And the moment he looked at you? You were done. That penetrating blue gaze had been a regular guest in your late-night fantasies.  

The feeling of someone pressed against you from behind startles you. You move to spin around when a deep voice interrupts you. 

“Is this my shirt?” You hear Rick’s deep voice inquire from behind you. A shiver runs down your spine at the feeling of him pressed against you.

“Yeah, I can give it back if you want,” You answer, the breathy tone of your voice showing how aroused you were from the close proximity.

“I think I might just have to take it back…right now.” He breathes against your neck as his hands rest on your hips before traveling upward, dragging his shirt up your body, exposing your naked chest to the air. You raise your arms as he tugs the shirt over your head.

You hear the sound of the fabric hitting the tile before you’re suddenly turned around. You gasp at the feeling of your bare chest pressed against his. You can see that he’s only clad in a pair of light blue boxers, but you don’t get much time to admire the sight before Rick’s lips are pressed against yours. His hands roam over your body as his mouth ravishes yours before settling on your ass, pulling you tight against him. You gasp at the feeling of his erection pressed against you and he takes the opportunity to brush his tongue over yours, deepening the kiss.

You wrap your arms around his neck before he hoists you into the air, before spinning you around and setting you ontothe kitchen island behind him. The coldness of the counter against your flushed skin makes you flinch in surprise. You gasp for air, breaking away from his kiss to catch your breath, but his lips only continue down your jaw. His lips slide over your neck and down your heaving chest before he takes a nipple between his lips, letting his tongue run over it before sucking it between his teeth and biting down gently. A harsh cry escapes your mouth, breaking the heavy silence of the house. He pulls away from your chest, waiting for any sounds of activity in the house aside from the two of you.

“We have to be quiet, okay?” He asks and you bite your bottom lip before nodding. You definitely wouldn’t want anyone in the house to wake, that would bring tonight’s activities to a grinding halt. Which you really didn’t want to happen, you had been fantasizing about something like this for  _months._

He takes your face between his hands before pressing his lips back to yours, but the passion between the two of you reignites quickly. You reach down and slide his boxers off his hips before pushing them down further with your feet, too desperate for his touch to break away from his soft lips. Rick takes the hint and kicks the offending garment off into some forgotten part of the dark kitchen.

His fingers slip under the waistband of your panties before he steps back and pulls the thin, soaked garment down your legs. You get the first glimpse of his erection when he steps away from you and your earlier suspicions are confirmed, he was incredibly well endowed, much larger than any of your previous partners. The thought of him stretching you open sends a shiver down your spine.

Rick presses his hand against your chest, pushing your back flat on the island before grabbing your hips and scooting your bottom half to the very edge. He reaches between the two of you, grabbing his cock before pressing it to your drenched folds. He slides the tip up and down your slit, causing your breath to catch in anticipation.

You exhale harshly when Rick pushes his hips forward, sliding into you slowly, making you feel every inch as he fills you.

“Fuck,” You exhale at the intense feeling, you’d never felt so full in your entire life. You slap your hand over your mouth to cover the loud moan threatening to escape your throat as he pulls his hips back, dragging his cock along your sensitive walls before he snaps his hips forward, setting a fast pace and giving you no time to catch your breath.

His hands run up your thighs, pulling one leg over his shoulder and pushing one to the side, allowing him to thrust as deeply as possible. Your hand grasps the edge of the counter as his thrusts begin to jolt you upwards, making your breasts bounce with every movement.

You’d never forget the sight of him, holding your legs as he thrust into you. His eyes were almost completely black from the arousal as he watched you with a heated expression on his face, letting out small grunts with every thrust. You can feel your abdomen begin to tighten as your orgasm approaches. The moans against your hand get louder and louder as your ecstasy becomes harder to hold back. Rick takes notice of this and releases your legs, pulling you up into a sitting position. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and bury your face into his shoulder. His hand wanders between the two of you, rubbing harsh circles around your clit. You can feel yourself tensing more and more before your release finally crashes over you.

You dig your fingers into Rick’s back and bite down on his shoulder to dampen your noises. Rick’s hips quicken as he chases his own release before he stills, letting out a deep groan into your neck. You whimper at the feeling of his release coating your walls. You tighten your arms around him, the both of you leaning on each other as you wind down from your respective highs.

“Where did that come from?” You ask, your voice low and shaky as he steps away from you, grabbing his boxers from the floor and pulling them back on his hips before he grabs his shirt and tosses it back to you.

“Right there.” He says motioning to you as you pull his shirt back over your head. 

“I thought you wanted it back,” You tease, referring to his earlier words.

“Looks better on you than it ever did on me,” You blush as you pull your panties back on.

“Well if this is the reaction I get when I wear it then I’m never taking it off,”


End file.
